


Treats and Tricks

by VasaliaTheWise



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Pining, Short & Sweet, Single dad! Joe - Freeform, Single parenthood, Trick or Treating, maybe a sequel if I'm feeling spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VasaliaTheWise/pseuds/VasaliaTheWise
Summary: You have to take your niece trick-or-treating. When you run into Joe taking his son trick-or-treating. The kid's costumes go together- so it means you got to spend Halloween together. oooo.Short and sweet! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Treats and Tricks

“Trick or treat!” you hear your niece chirp out as she holds out her candy bag.  
The old lady at the door tilts her head “and just what princess are you, sweetie?”  
Your niece swirls in her patched dress, pointing to her red wig and the marks around her mouth “I’m Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas! It’s my favorite movie!”  
She gives a confused tilt of the head but hands over the mini chocolates to her bag anyway.  
Your niece runs back and huffs “she doesn’t know my costume!”  
You give her a little pinch “but you know I do! And long as you like it, who cares what they think!” You even tap her small nose and her smile returns.  
“Yeah! Good thinking, Aunt Y/N!” she comments. Grabbing your hand, she begins to skip and hum her character's song loudly.  
You weren’t a fan of Halloween. As an adult, it just felt empty and pointless except for adults who wanted to get drunk. At least you could see kids be happy. Especially Julie, that sweet, quirky little girl who just wanted to be herself and have fun.  
It was getting dark. You felt a chill in the wind as you shivered in your jacket. Your nose was getting numb. Kids hurried by in their bright costumes, some had crowns falling off their heads, or fake blood or shiny helmets, but they were all cheerful and dashing about in a half-madness. Decorations glowed and giant blow-up pumpkins greeted further guests. You sighed in contentedly as you took her hand.  
Then your niece pointed forward, pulling you like an excited dog on a leash.  
“Look! Aunt Y/N! Look!” she cried.  
“Wha-what is it! Let’s be careful! There may be a car out,” you warn, looking carefully despite the lack of cars and abundance of ghostly green lights on houses.  
A cute little boy with red hair and large brown eyes looked up. His face was painted white and he had the familiar black and white striped suit of Jack Skellington. No other kid so far had a costume going with your niece’s theme. He looked up and ran to her and they met. Instantly chatting like birds.  
“You’re Jack!” Julie cried.  
“Yes! It’s one of my favorite movies!”  
“Me too!”  
You cut in front, looking around for an adult. You bent down and addressed the boy.  
“Hello there, may I ask- what’s your name?”  
“Elio! Elio Mazzello.”  
“Huh, Elio…” you mused.  
He scratched the back of his head.  
“My dad’s family is Italian…” he added sheepishly.  
“Where is your dad?” you ask, putting your hands on your hips.  
On cue, a man jogs over calling out for Elio, and meets you. He pauses, catching his breath. Fog drifting past his pointed nose. He has the softest brown eyes you have ever seen. His soft hands catch onto the boys and he mumbles “oh, I’m sorry…” His red hair matches the little boys.  
“No! No trouble at all! My niece matches your son!”  
Looking down, he smiles and then begins to laugh lightly at the sight, relieved and amused.  
He lights up when he laughs. He then looks at you and you felt like you were the one who ate too much candy.  
“Well, hello there! What is your name?” he asks.  
“I’m…I’m Y/N. And this is my niece, Julie…” you introduce, shyly.  
“It’s wonderful to meet you, Y/N, and Julie…” he says with a smile.  
He takes your hand, shaking it gently and it feels warm against your skin. And his hands look beautiful that there is a twinge of sadness when he lets them go.  
“Aunt Y/N, can we please trick or treat with Elio! Please!”  
“Pleasepleasepleeeeease!” the boy asks.  
“Y/N- those are three pleases in a row. Hmm, that’s a good argument,” Joe insists, gesturing to the kids. You let out another smile and have to bite the inside of your cheek.  
There isn’t a ring on either of his hands. Good.  
“All right- the more the merrier!” you agree.  
With a cheer, Julie and Elio immediately run off together and go up to the next house. They open their bags in tandem and cheer when their favorite pieces are tossed in.  
“So, Y/N, she’s your…niece?” he asks.  
You nod. Explaining how her parents had to work tonight and you offered to give the girl a Halloween.  
“Aw, that’s sweet of you. Elio loves it. He insists on watching every movie. Even the scary ones. I let him,” he boasts. His nose points up to the air.  
“Wha-why?”  
“If he wants to be scared-it’s his choice! He knows dad is there when nightmares come up…”  
“So, Mr. Mazzello, how long have you been around here?” you begin asking.  
“Hmph, I think pretty long enough. Long enough to go to school. But I have some questions for you..”  
“Fire away…”  
“One…do you have a favorite kind of movie. Not title, kind?”  
“What-why ask that?”  
“It reveals more! And some people-just takes them forever to name one!” he says, laughing it out a little.  
You tell each other your favorite types of movies. Blabbing about interests. He knows so much about film. He talks about it with such a passion you feel a halo of energy around him.  
Suddenly, a large crowd of kids ran by. They were older boys with rough voices, spiked hair, and suckers sticking out of their mouths. They shoved you aside as they ran.  
“Wha-hey!” you cried.  
Suddenly, you felt a grip before you tripped. Looking up, Joe had caught you. His hand pulled you up, and you noticed he had some muscular biceps you hadn’t seen before.  
“I…thank you…”  
“Couldn’t have you fall on your face, Y/N…” he shrugged.  
Both of you let out a bit of nervous laughter. Elio and Julie come running back. Block after block and then block after that. The cold night air is forgotten on you seeing your two kids so happy and making small chat with Joe. But it doesn’t feel small at all.  
The bags of the two kids are deeply heavy. Even they are dragging with the weight.  
“What do you say, Julie…have we hit all of the houses?”  
“Yup-and twice. We could always switch and try it again!” Elio joked.  
“Hey-you know you’ll get a cavity! Don’t go crazy on the candy yet!”  
You pause. Looking at them. You don’t want to go just yet.  
“So, Elio…and Joe. We have some hot chocolate at home…want to warm up with us before you head back?”  
The kids nod eagerly and Joe smiles.  
“Sounds good to me!” he says.


End file.
